


Over My Head

by LadyofAvalon



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofAvalon/pseuds/LadyofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian of Knighton was absolutely convinced that she was going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over My Head

**Author's Note:**

> The story was written for a recent challenge over at gameofcards at livejournal - the prompt I chose was alternate ending. It has been a while since I've seen or written anything RH, so my bad if something is off. The title comes from Over My Head (Cable Car) by The Fray.

She was going to die.

The sun's harsh rays were suffocating and there was sand in places she had not even known sand could be. Marian of Knighton was absolutely convinced that she was going to die.

The words tumbling out of her mouth were angry words, meant to hurt more than to actually reason with Guy – she knew better than to push him, but she could not help herself. She was the only thing standing between him and King Richard.

Anticipation thrummed in her body – the blade of his sword flashed in the sun and her breath caught in her throat. This was the end.

The blow she was expecting never came. As Guy lunged, a dark shape interposed itself between him and Marian with a shout. Metal clanged against metal and Robin stumbled backwards into her and she toppled over. He barely had time to shoot her a glance and regain his footing before Guy pressed his attack.

"Marian, run! Get the king and go!"

It took a moment before she managed to force herself into motion and scramble to her feet. Fear flooded through her – she had already made peace with her own death on the voyage from England to the Holy Land, but she had not made peace with the grief that had come when she had thought Robin was dead for the second time in a year. A third time would surely kill her if the Sheriff or the enemy soldiers did not.

King Richard was trying to haul himself to his feet when she reached him. The fear in his eyes as she tried to help him up made her stomach sink. If the King of England was afraid, then there was very little hope left.

"Marian!" Much came hurtling into the square, skidding to a halt when he caught sight of Robin and Guy. He glanced between the battle and her, then back at her. His mouth worked for a moment, but nothing came out. Then he moved towards them so he could help the king. "What happened?"

Marian shook her head. "I didn't see everything—"

"She saved my life," Richard ground out, cutting her off. "If not for Lady Marian's stalling, Robin would not have reached us and I would be dead now." He let out a hiss when he adjusted his shoulder.

There was a shout behind them and Marian whirled just in time to see Robin hit the ground and roll away from an overhand blow from Guy.

"We need to go." Much's voice dragged her attention away from Guy and Robin. "Robin can take care of himself. We have to get the king to safety, Marian." He offered her his sword with a meaningful look. They both knew he couldn't wield it and help Richard back to the camp. She took it without question, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

It was an agonizing few minutes trekking through the city. Something about it felt wrong – it was too quiet. There should have been people there. There had to be people there – even when the Sheriff had her chained up she had heard the every day bustle outside of the small window. The silence made her nervous.

The silence made her even more nervous when they exited the city and she could see people watching from the windows high above them. Her chest tightened. There was no sign of Robin or Will or Djaq – or even Allan or Carter.

It was a long walk to safety and her palms were sweaty. There were too many things going on in her head – too many fears. She kept her face impassive when Much glanced at her, but she knew he felt the same.

They were alone in the desert and King Richard was injured.

Relief hit when they arrived at camp – but that was soon followed by anxiety when Robin and the others failed to appear. She was used to him surviving, even when the odds were against him. He would survive.

There was nothing she could do. King Richard was spirited away by his physician and she and Much were left to wait.

The sun was beginning to set when there was a commotion in the camp. The two of them exchanged glances and raced towards the commotion.

A tired smile broke over Robin's face when he caught sight of her. He and John were supporting a wounded Carter, but everyone was alive. He extricated himself from Carter, whose leg was barely able to hold his own weight, and closed the distance between them.

"You're safe," she breathed, her hands moving to cup his face as tears threatened to leak out of her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat when he slipped his arms around her and she buried her face in his shirt.

"Of course I am."

She pulled away to look up at him. "What about the Sheriff? And Gisborne?"

Robin sighed. "They got away. Not before the Sheriff almost killed Carter." His voice was solemn as he reached up to stroke her cheek. "We'll find them," he promised softly.

"We will," Marian agreed. "But don't you dare scare me like that again."

He could not help the smile that appeared on his face. "It was not intentional," he assured her. "I couldn't let Gisborne hurt you again."

She started to thank him only to have his mouth capture hers all of a sudden and his arm tighten around her.

They had saved King Richard from the Sheriff and Guy. They were safe – they had all survived.

Whatever came next, they would manage.

"We will need to talk about those wedding vows we made earlier," Robin whispered, a slow smile creeping across his face when she pulled back to stare at him.

"You want to discuss that here?" One eyebrow rose, blue eyes narrowing as she gazed up at him.

He shrugged. "I don't see why not."

She rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Robin."


End file.
